


Animalistic Ascension

by Dixiecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I like thinking about what it's like to ascend, Really short thing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixiecat/pseuds/Dixiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade thinks about how she ascended to god tier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic Ascension

Your name's Jade Harley. You have died twice. You are now semi-immortal, omnipotent, and also semi-dog. 

It was weird when you ascended to say the least. You surely don't remember dying. Your heart must've been doing a drum solo as erratic as your flute-playing, you're sure. What you do remember is that big black and white cube, descending towards you on a parachute. Oh yeah, plus possibly the most dangerous creature you've ever encountered, who is in part, your old dog Becquerel, complete with his newfound wings, and odd upright standing habits.

You had been carried by him to your quest bed, lain down as a corpse. You woke up on the battlefield, with the feeling in your brain the same as the one where you stand up too fast, and it takes a while for the oil to drip away from behind your eyelids. You remember how Davesprite's expression was shocked when you opened them. 

Davesprite is also part-animal, partly a crow. Do you think that when you appeared, shortly after Jadesprite had disappeared to become part of you, he recognised the same wild life that he has now, one that hadn't been there before, in your eyes? You smiled at him, and felt two fangs in the place of your canines, and you supposed so. 

You also suppose that now, bec is also partly you, in a way twice removed? Your appearance has changed, aside from the cool new god tier pyjamas.   
After the rush of determination and knowing what to do, when you escaped the Scratch, shattering the 4th wall in the prospitian airship with John, you gave into the curiosity of checking your ears. You have two pairs now, four in all. Your human ones, and then Bec's dog ears, that twitch when you brush your hand against them! They sit atop your head like little white mice, and you figured out after hours of practice in front of the mirror that you can pivot them around, a bit like satellite dishes. You can make yourself look angry or sad or happy and you use them in conversations as much as you possibly can, and everyone laughs.  
So awesome.

You don't think you would change who you are now for the world.


End file.
